Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a multiport Universal Serial Bus (USB) charger. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a multiport USB charger configured to limit charging current to devices attached to the multiport USB charger when the device's charging current request exceeds the charging current capabilities of the multiport USB charger.
Description of Related Art
Due to proliferation of various rechargeable consumer electronic devices, such as cell phones, laptops, tablets, personal digital assistants (PDA's), and the like, there is a need to charge and/or connect to such devices. Most of these devices are powered by low voltage and recharging these devices may be facilitated through the use of standard interfaces such as a Universal Serial Bus (USB) charging device. Such charging devices may be designed to charge multiple electronic devices simultaneously.
However, when multiple devices are coupled to the USB charging device, the charging current requested by each of the electronic devices may exceed an output charging current capacity of the USB charging device. Conventional USB charging devices remedy this situation by limiting current flow to a channel that supplies the charging current to the USB port that the electronic device(s) is/are attached. Limiting charging current in this manner, however, can lead to the USB charging device overheating, which, in turn, can lead to channel shut down and/or the USB charging device not functioning as intended.